Moonflower
by ahlupin
Summary: Lily Evans, que tinha sua maneira de ver beleza nos outros, mesmo quando eles não conseguiam enxergar em si mesmos.


MOONFLOWER

por ahlupin

Visitar a enfermaria já havia se tornado uma rotina para Remus Lupin. Apesar dos seus amigos o ajudarem se tornando animagos ilegais, os ferimentos ainda se faziam presente. Estar com outros animais o fazia mais racional, mas não aliviava seu desejo de abate. Quanto maior a sua aflição se manifestava, mais profunda eram as cicatrizes que ele fazia em si mesmo.

Madame Pomfrey certamente já deveria saber dos motivos que o faziam ir para à ala hospitalar cada mês após a noite de lua cheia. Entretanto, a curandeira chefe nunca comentava nada sobre suas lesões. Remus gostava dela, era o tipo de pessoa que não fazia perguntas e evitava o seu constrangimento de inventar mentiras.

Ele detestava mentir, não era muito bom nisso, mas era necessário devido sua condição. Talvez por ocultar demais fatos da sua vida, ou por não ser o melhor em improvisar desculpas, ganhou a fama de misterioso pelos corredores. A notoriedade era uma coisa inevitável por estar sempre ao lado dos populares James Potter e Sirius Black. A intimidação que eles causavam também poderia ser um lucro para não ser questionado.

Remus se encostou na cabeceira, mexendo o braço que não estava fraturado para se acomodar melhor na maca. Deslocou um pouco o osso do cotovelo e do punho quando tentou descontar sua fúria batendo nos móveis da Casa dos Gritos. O lobisomem poderia não sentir nenhuma dor, mas a contusão continuava lá voltava a forma humana. A enfermeira o proibiu de sair da cama antes da alta oficial, como ele tinha feito nos meses anteriores. Sentia-se muito saudável considerando o que passara, poderia voltar a frequentar as aulas e compensar a matéria perdida. Estava pensando pedir para algum dos seus amigos trazer seu pergaminhos com anotações, não poderia desperdiçar mais tempo ocioso, quando a cor vermelha entrou no seu campo de visão.

"Seu livro." Remus virou a cabeça até focalizar o rosto bonito de Lily Evans, que lhe encarava em sua típica expressão preocupada com inclinação para ansiedade. "Tomei a liberdade de pegar seu livro e fazer as minhas anotações das aulas que você perdeu."

"Ah, não precisava, muito obrigado." Respondeu, inclinando as curvas da sua boca em um sorriso fechado.

Lily estava radiante, apesar dos traços de nervosismo. Seus longos cabelos ruivos estavam presos, dando a ele a possibilidade de notar melhor as sardas que ela tinha espalhadas pelo rosto. Ela não usava maquiagem, mas não deixava de ser a garota mais bonita que ele já havia visto em sua vida. Sua beleza interior fazia ela parecer muito mais linda fisicamente. Remus precisava segurar a própria mão para não avançar e tocar as suas bochechas, apenas para saber se ela era mesmo real e não um sonho abstrato. Ele gostaria de colocar ela em um pote e carregar para todos os lados, somente para ter a oportunidade de mira-la quando estiver desanimado. Ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia exatamente o que James havia visto nela para se encantar daquela maneira.

"O que aconteceu com o seu braço?" Ela perguntou, olhando para as ataduras que o rodeavam.

"Hã? Ah, o braço." Remus falou atropelado, um pouco embaçado pelos pensamentos que tivera nos últimos segundos. "E-eu tropecei em um degrau falso da escada do terceiro andar e caí."

"Igual você fez no mês passado?" Lily disse, com uma desconfiança tão óbvia que Remus se sentiu ainda pior. Não se lembrava de já ter usado aquela desculpa.

"É. Muito azar, não acha?"

"Remus..." O tom decepcionado dela doeu mais do cinco transformações lupinas juntas. Um soco teria feito ele se sentir melhor. "Você pode me contar a verdade..."

"Eu... Eu não sei do que v-você está falando." Lily se levantou e sentou na beirada da cama, colocando a mão sobre o ombro que não estava enfaixado. Se a intenção era fazê-lo sentir-se intimidado, ela conseguiu. Ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Sei que você deve ter os seus motivos, mas não minta para mim." Colocou ambas mãos no rosto dele, obrigando-o a encará-la. "Remus, eu detesto mentiras. Você não precisa mentir para mim."

"Lily, eu —"

"Não precisa se explicar, eu só não quero que você se force a isso. Não quando estiver comigo."

Seus dedos passearam por seu cabelo que caía nos olhos e contornou uma de suas cicatrizes com o indicador, um toque tão delicado e suave que, subitamente, Remus sentiu um sensação reconfortante adentrar sua pele. Ele só não soube explicar se era devido o gélido das suas palmas ou o peso agradável que ela pressionava contra ele. "Além do mais, convenhamos, você é um péssimo mentiroso." Soltaram uma risada tão baixa e fraca, como se fosse uma piada secreta compartilhada apenas entre eles.

"Eu sou... tão ruim assim?" Ele fez uma careta, receoso com a resposta. Lily sorriu.

"Bem... Acho que os outros não perceberam muito. Mas a mim você não consegue mais enganar."

Eles ficaram em uma âmbito confortável e comum para eles. Ela se acomodou melhor na cama e começou a tagarelar sobre as aulas do dia. Remus ouvia com atenção, e soltava casualmente alguns comentários amistosos. Ela narrou como fora preciso ameaçar os outros marotos para eles contarem que Remus estava na enfermaria novamente, falou sobre alguma façanha de suas amigas e sobre algumas fofocas do castelo. Ele não se importava em ouvir o que quer que ela tinha para conversar. A voz dela era reconfortante e o fazia ter as melhores das lembranças;

Lily puxando assunto com ele no primeiro dia em Hogwarts, logo após a Seleção das Casas. Na época, Remus estava ansioso e com medo de ser descoberto, fez de tudo para evitar os outros alunos. Porém, uma simpática ruiva falou com ele e ignorou completamente os sinais que demonstravam que ele queria ficar sozinho.

Lily sentando ao seu lado na biblioteca, elogiando seu gosto para livros e não se importando sobre a empolgação de Remus ao falar romances investigativos bruxos.

Lily o incentivando a sair com uma menina da Corvinal, e rindo alto no momento que Remus mencionou seu primeiro encontro e primeiro beijo com a garota.

Lily o defendendo ao falar com o seu melhor amigo, Severus Snape, em uma conversa o qual Remus ouvira escondido. Ela negava qualquer envolvimento suspeito na vida do maroto, mesmo que isso significava brigar com sua amizade de infância.

Lily o entregando chocolate, quando ele estava se sentindo mal após o término com sua namorada. Ela não ligou se ele foi um babaca com a garota ou as circunstâncias. Ela apenas concordou que assuntos do coração eram complicados de se explicar.

Lily rindo das suas piadas sem graças apenas para não o deixar constrangido.

Lily declarando que George Harrison era o beatle mais legal quando a comparação entre a banda e os marotos foi tópico de uma conversa.

Lily o encobrindo nas obrigações de monitores quando ele faltava.

Lily dando uma piscadela quando seus olhos se encontram, mesmo em um ambiente cheio. Uma demonstração de cumplicidade e intimidade.

Lily dando um dos seus melhores sorrisos, como se reservasse apenas para ele.

Lily.

"Lily?"

Ele interrompeu a garota, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele confusa. "Sim?"

Remus tomou fôlego e encarou as íris verdes grandes e curiosas da menina. Se não podia confiar nela naquele ponto, ele não saberia mais o significado de amizade.

"Eu não quebrei meu braço quando caí da escada. Na verdade, a última vez que tropecei na escadaria de Hogwarts, eu estava no primeiro ano."

Ela pareceu segurar um riso e teve educação o suficiente para não mencionar o quanto aquilo era óbvio. Confirmou com a cabeça e esperou ele controlar o trêmulo da sua mãos para continuar.

"Eu... O motivo de eu estar sempre na enfermaria, é por que eu sou um monstro, Lily. Transformo-me em um lobisomem toda lua cheia."

Remus não sabia muito bem que reação esperava. Imaginava a cara de horror que as pessoas fariam caso descobrissem sua condição. Como ele seria julgado e excluído da sociedade se o vissem como o monstro sedento por sangue que ele realmente era. Mas Lily não mudou sua expressão interessada e curiosa.

"Fui mordido quando era criança, foi preciso algumas instalações em Hogwarts para eu poder estudar aqui. Todo mês, sem exceção, eu viro um monstro. Se você ficar com medo, sentir nojo e não quiser mais falar comigo, eu vou entender..."

Ela fez uma movimentação que o alertou. Aproximou-se mais dele e levantou a perna, até ficar sentada de joelhos sobre a perna dele. Colocou as mãos no rosto dele e inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

"Sabe o que eu achava de você há cinco minutos atrás, Remus? Um garoto fofo, ligeiramente inteligente e esforçado, com um gosto peculiar para amizade; um viciado em chocolate, ótimos em trocadilhos e péssimo em mentir." Ela revirou os olhos e depois riu. "Sabe o que eu acho de você agora? Um garoto fofo, inteligente, esforçado, com o mesmo gosto para amizades, que ama chocolates, e pensando bem, não tem trocadilhos tão bons, que fica muito mais bonito quando está falando a verdade. O garoto mais gentil de Hogwarts sempre vai ser a minha pessoa favorita, e eu amo você ainda mais sabendo o que sofreu, não é pena, e sim, admiração. E nada, nem uma condição estúpida, vai fazer com que eu sinta nojo de você."

Remus abafou um som de soluço e Lily se jogou em seus braços, abraçando-o forte. O cheiro dela era bom e ele ignorou completamente a dor que rasgou em seu braço quando ela se apertou contra ele. Remus correspondeu o abraço e apertou suas costas, afundando a cabeça na curva do seu pescoço. Ele não conseguia explicar o sentimento que bombardeava em seu corpo, mas ele poderia sentir uma dor sendo aliviada do seu peito. Por alguns instantes, ele se sentiu leve. Ele poderia contar para todo mundo que era um lobisomem e ninguém iria tratá-lo como uma besta.

Todavia, o caiu na consciência quando Lily se desvencilhou, pegou-o pelo rosto e pressionou os lábios contra a bochecha. Ele se sentia tão aceito tanto quando estava ao lado dos seus melhores amigos, mas Lily tinha o dom de fazê-lo flutuar, mesmo que apenas na presença dela.

"Obrigada por me contar a verdade." Ela falou quando se afastou e sorriu parecendo verdadeiramente agradecida pela amizade deles.

Não mais do que Remus era grato por ela.

Lily Evans, que tinha sua maneira de ver beleza nos outros, mesmo quando eles não conseguiam enxergar em si mesmos.


End file.
